The subject matter disclosed herein relates to ultrasonic inspection and, in certain embodiments, to a device and system for use to perform ultrasonic inspection.
Ultrasonic inspection employs a probe device to detect anomalies that are not readily apparent during visual inspection of a target. This probe device can incorporate one or more transducers that generate acoustic waves in response to stimuli, e.g., electrical waveform pulses. The stimuli energize the transducers, which in turn emit the acoustic waves in various form. Compression waves are useful to detect volumetric flaws, which are found inside of the material of the target. Shear waves can help identify cracks (e.g., transversal cracks) and notches (e.g., longitudinal notches) that develop on the outer surface of the target. The probe device often includes a piece of material, or “wedge,” that covers the transducer elements. The wedge acts as a barrier to protect the transducers from damage and as a medium, which conducts the acoustic waves from the transducers to the surface of the target.
Inspection of pipes, tubes, axles, and other elongated targets introduce challenges that require robust probe devices and inspection systems. The probe devices may need to utilize arrangements of several transducers that generate acoustic waves of a specific form (e.g., compression, shear, etc.) to detect certain types of anomalies. Moreover, to perform an adequate and thorough inspection, the system needs to position the probe device in various locations along the length of the target. The system also needs to interrogate the circumferential structure at each location along the length of the target.
Unfortunately, space limitations in and around the target may constrain the size and/or scope of actuating mechanisms the system employs to move the probe device. These limitations may prevent use of elongated rods that can reach into the bore and/or central opening of the target to position the probe device. Dimensions of the bore may further restrict proper cabling and/or peripheral devices that are necessary to communicate signals and/or fluids with the probe device. These restrictions can prevent use of, for example, phased array ultrasonics, which deploy multiple transducers to generate and dynamically change the direction and focus of acoustic waves.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.